


Kingdom Come

by Lhaewiel



Series: SPN goes Fantasy [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 12:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhaewiel/pseuds/Lhaewiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sam and Dean always wondered about how skilled Bobby was as a healer, knowing he was a former Healing Master at the Imperial Court of the Kingdom of the East."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kingdom Come

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic from my Fantasy AU. I’m physically and mentally drained, so there might be mistakes. Tumblr for this AU is here: http://spngoesfantasy.tumblr.com/

**Kingdom Come**

Sam and Dean always wondered about how skilled Bobby was as a healer, knowing he was a former Healing Master at the Imperial Court of the Kingdom of the East. He didn’t like speaking too much of what he was before he established his modest house in that little village in the Kingdom of the North.  
Bobby never spoke of this and the boys never asked. 

It was one day, the boys were at Bobby’s place, they noticed that by the chimney there was a painting, half covered with bottles of medications and jars full of medical herbs. It portrayed Bobby - a younger Bobby - with a beautiful woman. On the bottom, at the right, there was the Imperial heraldic of the Kingdom of the East.  
\- Who do you think she is?  
Sam looked perplexed.  
\- Dunno. Maybe some old flame of Bobby, who knows?  
\- Mostly, look at the  
A gruff voice came from their back.  
\- She was my wife, Karen.  
Some mutters made Sam and Dean understand he would not say anymore. 

When Dean and Sam had finally gone, Bobby looked at the painting. He moved bottles and jars from the top of the chimney; he caressed lightly Karen’s profile on the painting and then looked with rage at the heraldic sign at the right. He wondered if that scar would ever disappear and if he ever would be able to forgive himself.


End file.
